


6 prompts

by Hotspurstannie



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, i still don't know how to tag, tons of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspurstannie/pseuds/Hotspurstannie
Summary: Just six random prompts.
Relationships: Son Heung-min/Kevin Wimmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	6 prompts

**Author's Note:**

> These are just six short prompts i decided to do for fun, i also wrote it while listening to a spotify playlist. 
> 
> playlist : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4sU7jCBUBTnEuloQ7giLPD
> 
> hope u enjoy !!! ( feel free to leave feedback !)

Prompt 1- Braiding hair

Sonny and Kevin sat in their living room, watching a movie. Heung-Min’s head rested on Kevin’s lap while Kev’s hands played with his hair. 

Heung-Min was moving around a bit, trying to get comfortable while still watching the movie. “Kev- what are you even doing?” 

“Shh. Stop moving around so much. I’m trying to braid your hair.”

“Braiding my-” “Yes, i’m braiding your hair. It’s just so soft, I really can’t resist. Plus it looks pretty.”

Sonny moved to look straight up at him. He noticed that Kevin sported a bit of a frown on his face. 

“Why are you frowning?” “Because you moved! Now stay still, hush, and let me braid your hair. I want it to turn out good.”

Kevin leant down to kiss his forehead and kept working on braiding. 

Prompt 2- Moonlight

The couple sat in their backyard, just talking about their day. 

It was a nice night, the sky was clear and the moon was full. Sonny honestly loved how Kevin looked in the moonlight. It just made him more...handsome. Not that he wasn't before, obviously, but he just absolutely loved how he looked.

If he could paint during these moments, he would. Or just take a picture. 

But painting sounds more fun. 

It was silent for a small while until Sonny said “Kev, you look so handsome in the moonlight.”

Kevin turned to glance at him. “Really?” 

“Yeah.” Heung-Min admitted. 

“You too. I think you look better though.” 

Sonny hummed and reached out to hold Kevin’s hand. He held them while they kept talking all night.

Prompt 3- Comfy

They just layed in bed cuddling, just enjoying each other's presence. 

It was still pretty early in the day, both of them basically just having woken up.

Sonny was still sleepy, being a big spoon, just burying his face into Kevin’s neck.

“Sonny, can you let me go for just a moment? I’m going to make us breakfast.”  
He held onto Kev tighter. “No. You’re comfy.” 

Kevin sighed and he knew there was no getting out of this.

“Alright.” What a sucker he is. 

Prompt 4- Bed hair

As they made their breakfast, Sonny glanced at aKevin, who was toasting some bread. His hair was messy, his golden locks of hair sticking out everywhere, a contrast to his usually well styled hair. 

“Hey Kev,” Kevin took a glance at him. “Your bedhead is really cute.” Sonny said, almost giggling. 

“Mm… well yours too.” And he went back to tasting his bread. 

Sonny kept giggling, blushing a bit. 

Prompt 5- Stay (don’t worry it’s not angst)

Kevin felt his husband shift in his arms, trying to get out of them. “Mm..hey where are you going?”

“On a run.” 

“Stay, it’s not even morning yet...plus you’re warm.”

Heung-Min stayed silent for a while. “Fine. But you have to make me breakfast.” 

“It’s not a problem.” 

They shared a small kiss and drifted off to sleep again. 

Prompt 6- Hugs

Before even being married or being a couple, they were obviously friends.

Kevin remembers that once they were just hugging for a reason that he doesn’t remember now. Even though Heung-Min’s face was buried into his neck, he could hear him say: “I love your hugs.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. They’re warm.” And even though his face was hidden, he could hear the smile on Heung-Min’s face. “I see.” 

Kevin felt Sonny hugging him tighter, as if he wasn’t going to let him go, and trust me, he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - yoontheavenger


End file.
